The present invention relates to combustion turbines and more particularly to catalytic combustion systems for stationary combustion turbines used for electric power generation and other industrial processes.
Turbine manufacturers and the electric power generation industry have been interested in efficiently implementing the catalytic combustion technology to combustion turbines in order to reduce significantly the generation of pollutant nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) during turbine operation. Conventional turbine combustion occurs at about 4500.degree. F. with significant NO.sub.x produced by atmospheric nitrogen reactions. Catalytic combustion occurs at about 2500.degree. F. which is too low to promote NO.sub.x production from atmospheric nitrogen.
In order to realize fully the potential antipollution benefits of catalytic combustion, it is desirable that the catalytic combustion system not only be structured for efficient operation in newly manufactured combustion turbines but also for retrofit usage in existing turbines. In retrofit applications, it is normally necessary that the whole combustion system be removed for replacement by a catalytic combustion system; i.e. the conventional combustion baskets and transition ducts would normally be removed.
Thus, there is a need to arrange a catalytic combustion system for ready installation through the casing structure of existing turbines while simultaneously being operable to provide efficient performance. None of the known prior art appears to be directed to providing such product performance.